The Forbidden Love
by Draco'sLilDevil
Summary: Madison is a transfer at Hogwarts. She makes a bet with Harry about Draco Malfoy. Will she succed and win the bet, or will she lose to Harry Potter?
1. The Forbidden Love: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Madison, and that's it.  
  
A/N: This is going to be a monologue story, kinda. Dialogue will appear every once in a while. Reviews are most encouraged seeing as how this is my first fic. Thank you and enjoy the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Forbidden Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hi. My name is Madison Dilisi. I'm 17 years old, tall, I have wavy brown hair, brown eyes and it's my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No, I'm not a first year. I'm a transfer.  
  
First, let me tell you a little about my life at Hogwarts. I have three best friends. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We met on the train, and we've been friends ever since. We are all in the same house too, Gryffindor.  
  
I'm sure you know all about those three. They have done some most extraordinary things, or so I heard. They've got me involved in a couple of their little adventures so far this year, but that's a whole different story.  
  
Actually, this story is about a boy, like most stories are. This boy is a Slytherin. He has blonde hair, grayish-bluish eyes, and the worst attitude out of anyone I've met. What is his name, you ask? Draco Malfoy. When I first saw him, I thought "Hello hottie". Meeting him is a whole different story. I don't know what I did. All I did was say hi to him, and he totally rips on the way I dress. This happened while I was walking with Harry to the common room.  
  
"What's with him?" I asked.  
  
Harry looked at me with a puzzled look.  
  
"Oh. You've never met him before. His name is Draco Malfoy. He's a Slytherin, and he's a very bad guy. Don't worry about him though. He hates all Gryffindors." Said Harry smiling at me.  
  
Why does he hate Gryffindors? I asked to myself. I figured it was a long story, so I didn't ask Harry why.  
  
"I bet he's not really all bad. He just acts that way to be tough." I said.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that you can change him. You can make him normal?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yea. I bet I could." I said proudly.  
  
"Alright. If you actually think you can do it. I'll pay you 100 galleons if you can change him by the start of next year." Said Harry as we walked into the common room.  
  
"And what if I don't change him?" I asked, looking kinda worried at what Harry had on his little mind.  
  
"You have to help me do my Potions homework until the end of our sixth year." Said Harry with a wicked little smile on his face.  
  
I winced a little. Harry knew that Potions was my best subject. The only thing I was good at.  
  
"Oh, alright." I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Good." Said Harry. He held out his hand, and I shook it.  
  
~Great!~ I thought to myself. I must change him, or else I'll be stuck doing my homework, and Harry's too.  
  
~How will I do this?~ I asked myself. I would have to think up a way to get as close to Malfoy as I could. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That's it for chapter 1. Just to clear something up, when I write something with these (~~) thingy's around it, it means that she's talking to herself. Just thought I'd let you all know so there's no confusion.  
  
Anyways, review it and tell me what you think. 


	2. The Forbidden Love: Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 2. It's kinda short, and I'm sorry for that. I have a little writer's block. I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ The Forbidden Love: Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat in the common room for a couple of hours, thinking about what I was going to do to win this bet. I figured the best way was to just let things work themselves out. You know. Just see how things pan out, and go from there.  
  
It was about three days when my day had come. In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was accepting requests for partnerships. In other words, I could ask Professor McGonagall to be partnered with Draco. Smart huh? I thought so too. All I had to do was get to class before Draco did and my plan would work perfectly.  
  
I decided not to stop at the common room before Transfiguration. For that, I was the first person to class.  
  
"Good Morning, Madison." Said Professor McGonagall as I walked into the room.  
  
"Good Morning." I said sitting at my desk.  
  
"Do you want to choose your partner, or do you want me to choose for you?" she asked.  
  
"Can you put me with Draco Malfoy?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. Are you sure though? This will be your partner for the rest of the year." She said.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure." I said.  
  
"Excellent." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Just then, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins flooded the classroom. Some of them ran up to Professor McGonagall to tell her their partners.  
  
I sat casually in my seat as I saw Draco walk in. He put his books down at his desk, and walked up to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Good Morning Professor. Can I have Pansy as my partner?" he asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew that the only reason he wanted her as his partner was because he knew that she would do all the work and he wouldn't have to lift a finger.  
  
"Sorry Draco. You are already paired up with someone." She said closing her grade book.  
  
"Who?" Draco asked in confusion.  
  
"Madison Dilisi." She said.  
  
Draco's face turned red. He looked over at me and I smiled and waved at him. He slowly walked back to his seat and sat down.  
  
"Alright. For you first partner assignment, you and your partner will find a way to transform this parrot into a vase. Everyone get up and sit neat their partner." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
I got out of my seat, and took the one right next to Draco. He stared at me with his blue-gray eyes. This went on for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Draco, I know your amazed by my beauty, but it's impolite to stare." I said, smiling.  
  
"Why did you ask Professor McGonagall to pair us up?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I didn't ask her too. She just did." I said. My face getting serious.  
  
I was trying to hold back my laugh. Draco had the funniest look on his face when I told him. Professor McGonagall put the parrot on our desk.  
  
"Get to work you two." She said, walking away.  
  
"So I guess now that we're partners, we'll have to work together if we want to get an good grade." I said to Draco.  
  
He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
"Yea. I guess so." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Review and tell me what you think. Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	3. The Forbidden Love: Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
~~~~~~~~~~ The Forbidden Love: Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco. If we're gonna do good on this, you have to help me." I said.  
  
He just sat there and looked at me. I knew what he was thinking, 'You've got to be kidding.' But no. I was wrong.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" He said looking at me.  
  
"Look in the book and find the spell we need." I said pushing my book toward him.  
  
He flipped through the pages. I stood there staring at him. When he looked at me, I turned away.  
  
"What are we going again?" He asked.  
  
I looked into his eyes.  
  
The one thing I liked about Draco was his eyes. He had the most brilliant blue-gray eyes I've ever seen. When I looked at them, I was mesmerized.  
  
"Madison..." He said waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
I snapped back to reality.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
Draco smiled at me.  
  
~What is he doing? Why is he smiling at me like that?~  
  
"Well? Are you gonna answer my question...or are you just gonna drool over me for the rest of the class?" he asked.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. What was your question?" I asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"Was are we suppose to be doing?" he asked looking at me with his blue-gray eyes again.  
  
"We're suppose to be turning this parrot into a vase." I said.  
  
"Ok." He flipped through some more and pointed to a spell.  
  
"Alright. Do you want to do it, or do you want me to do it?"  
  
"Ladies first." He said.  
  
I stood up and pointed my wand at the parrot.  
  
~Why is he being so nice to me?~  
  
"CONTENDUM!" I said. The parrot remained the same.  
  
I stood there, looking cluelessly at the parrot.  
  
"No no no." said Draco. "You did it wrong."  
  
He got up and stood behind me.  
  
"Stand like you were before." He said motioning me to come to him.  
  
I walked over to him and pointed my wand at the parrot. Draco put his arms around me and put his hands on mine.  
  
"It's one quick motion."  
  
"Ok." I said.  
  
He showed me how to do the wand motion, and after a couple of minutes, I was ready to do it again.  
  
"Well, go ahead" said Draco.  
  
"Alright." I said.  
  
I stood there for a couple of minutes getting my mind off everything but the spell.  
  
"Come on! I don't have all day!" yelled Draco.  
  
"If you don't want to be turned into a vase, I suggest you shut up!" I yelled glaring at him.  
  
"Ok, ok. Chill out." Said Draco sitting down at his desk.  
  
I pointed my wand at the parrot and readied myself to do the spell.  
  
"Contendum!" I yelled.  
  
Blue streams of light poured from my wand and shot over to the parrot. It shook madly and turned into a red vase with green, yellow and orange stripes.  
  
"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for Madison and Draco." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
The other Gryffindors and Slytherins clapped and cheered, then went back to what they were doing.  
  
"How was that?" I asked.  
  
I turned around and Draco was standing right behind me. His face was about an inch away from mine.  
  
"Draco. What..."  
  
I didn't get to finish my sentence. The next thing I knew, Draco's lips were pressed up against mine. My arms were around his neck and his hands were on my waist.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, mentioning that she had seen us.  
  
We quickly broke apart and sat down at our desks. My face was bright red. Every few seconds, Draco would poke my side making me giggle. He obviously knew that I was very ticklish. He would smile his cute little smile every time he tickled me.  
  
*Sigh* My first love and my first kiss. The only thing I regretted was that it was in Transfiguration, and that it was so short.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and I walked to lunch. Ron was talking to Hermione, and Harry was walking side by side with me.  
  
"So, things are working out the way you planned?" said Harry.  
  
"What?" I asked looking at him.  
  
"The kiss..." said Harry.  
  
"Ok. You saw that..." I said.  
  
He smiled as my face turned red. We entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
As I was sitting there eating my lunch, I was thinking about me and Draco. I looked up at him from my table. He winked at me. I turned away and stared into my soup.  
  
~Could I actually like him? What's going on here? One minute, I hate him, and he hates me. The next second he loves me and...I guess I love him too.~  
  
My mind was so occupied by Draco that I couldn't concentrate through any of my other classes. 


	4. The Forbidden Love: Chapter 4

A/N: Before I go on with the story, I just wanted to say thank you for replying to my story. It's been forever since I even looked at this story, I had totally forgotten all about it. After reading it over, I decided that it would be fun to complete it. So, here we go.

Forbidden Love: Chapter 4

A couple of days had passed. Draco and I hadn't spoken or seen each other outside of Transfiguration. I was starting to think that it was all in my imagination. Maybe what happened was a one time thing, or maybe it just wasn't meant to be between us. We are two totally different people.

It was about 12 o'clock midnight when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Who's there?" I asked without taking my eyes off the fire.

"It's just me." Harry said.

"What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be snoring up there with the rest of the boys?" I asked him. No emotion in my face. I just sat there slumped in my chair, staring at the fire.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here. What's wrong? You're usually asleep by now." He said, sitting down in the chair next to mine.

I just sighed. I was feeling a little depressed, and I guess Harry had noticed.

"Nothing is wrong. Why would you even think that?" Again with no emotion or without taking my eyes off the glowing fire in front of me.

"Madison. You used to make fun of Ron everyday at breakfast. You used to have Potions conversations with Hermione at lunch, and you used to play wizard chess with me a dinner. Now, you don't even come to breakfast, lunch or dinner, and you're driving Ron crazy because Hermione is using him to have her conversations with. Something is wrong. Is this about Draco?" He asked.

"No!" I yelled. "I don't even like him. I don't want anything to do with him!"

I was now standing right in front of Harry's chair. I didn't even realize it until he said something.

"Then how come when I mention anything but Draco, you sit there like a lifeless slug." He said, smirking at me.

I looked at him. He knew. He knew everything. Harry had this thing, a gift you could call it. I don't know where he got it from, and I don't know if it works on anyone other than me, but it definitely worked on me. He could see everything I was feeling, everything I was thinking up to the precise second, just by looking in my eyes. I knew we had a connection the second we met on the train.

"You know everything, don't you? You know that I love him, and that it pains me inside that I can't be with him." I said. Tears now streaming down my face.

"I know. I know." Harry said.

He stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Just remember that no matter what happens between you and him, always remember that I'll be here for you. That's what friends are for." He said.

I looked up at him, his green eyes staring back at me.

"But don't think I forgot about our bet. No more potions homework for the rest of my life!" Harry said in my ear.

He always knew the right thing to say that would make me feel better. It was part of that whole, connection thing that I told you about before.

He walked me up to the girls' dormitory door. We said our goodnights and went to bed.

Transfiguration was the first class of the day on Monday morning. I always dreaded going to this class ever since that thing happened between me and Draco.

"Class, we will be teaming up to write a paired essay. You will be writing a 6 page essay on how a witch or wizard becomes and animagi. Give examples. You can find information about animagi on pages 117-134 in your Transfiguration book. You will have the next 3 classes to work on it. Mind you, this is not enough time to finish this essay, so you will have to work outside class also. You will be using the parings I gave you in the beginning of term. You may begin." With a wave of her hands, Professor McGonagall motioned us to sit with our partners.

I looked over at Draco. He was sitting there, his head in his hand, looking at me. I glanced over at him. He looked amazing today. His beautiful blonde hair was not plastered to his head today. Instead, it hung down into his face, the two pieces in the front right in front of his eyes. He was gorgeous, and he knew it.

I dragged myself over to where he was sitting. I threw my books onto the desk, plopped into the seat next to him, and slammed my head down onto the desk. This startled him a little. He jumped as I laid my head on the desk.

"Did that hurt?" He asked, smiling at me.

"More than you know." I said, not looking at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, laying his head on the table as well.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just…" I started to say.

"Miss Dilisi, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you get to work. You don't have much time to do this essay." Said Professor McGonagall, looking up from her desk.

"Sorry Professor." Draco and I said in unison.

I glared at Draco. He smirked at me, and turned to open his book.

His smile is amazing. It melts my insides every time I see it.

We went through Transfiguration like normal. Draco poking my side every once in a while, trying to get me to laugh. He had not succeeded. As soon as Professor McGonagall had said 'Class Dismissed', I grabbed my books, and ran to the common room. I didn't look back. I'm sure Draco had a sad look on his face.

I was walking to Divination, by myself. As I reached for the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't turn around. The touch was cold. So cold, that I felt it through my robes.

"What do you want Draco?" I said, not turning around.

"Madison, can we talk?" He said, pulling my shoulder.

I turned around to face him. Right away, I knew this was a mistake. I stared into his grey eyes. They were so amazing, and mesmerizing. Of all Draco's features, and trust me, he has a lot of them, his eyes were my second favorite.

"Does it have to be now? I'm not in the mood to talk to you." I said, crossing my arms.

"No…meet me on the Astronomy Tower after dinner tonight. We'll talk there." He said. He didn't smile. I knew this was serious.

I watched him walk down the corridor, his amazing blonde hair swaying back and forth as he walked. I sighed. I was in love.

I grabbed the doorknob, and pulled the heavy door open. I was counting down the minutes until I could meet Draco.

End of Chapter

A/N: I know, kinda boring….the good stuff is coming, I promise!

-Draco'sLilDevil-


End file.
